cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jalop
= Nation Information = Jalop is a small, developing, and maturing nation at 38 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens enjoy freedom from high taxation and as a result tend to earn more money. The citizens of Jalop work diligently to produce Silver and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Jalop is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Jalop to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Jalop allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Jalop believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Jalop will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Formation The nation of Jalop was formed on 5th October 2007, which also come to be known as 'The Greatest Day in The World Ever'. What was previously a community of wayward and frazzled intellectuals, artists, activists and travellers burst into life with the almost simultaneous discovery of silver ore ripe for mining and the huge overnight surge in demand of the area's primary spice, Jalopunit. Wary of the region's governers and their lack of business nous and clear thinking, the community took matters into their own hands and declared the land they occupied an independent state in order to fully control and maximise the potential of the area. Government The Jalopian public quickly demanded a capitalist government in order to aid the fledgling nation in its quick growth and ability to expose the resources of silver and spices on the world market. Local layabout and all round good egg Pete Mardle was appointed President of Jalop and urged to turn the country into an economic success and a great place to live and work. The Jalopian government declared it will continue to seek an excellent quality of life for all Jalopians while keeping tax rates down, and while the nation would retain a capitalist mind frame the individuality and diversity af all Jalopians was of paramount importance. On 1st November 2007, after increasing pressure from Jalopain citizens, President Mardle announced that he was initiating a fully democratic process to government and that all Jalopians would now have a say in the running of their country. Religion Whilst President Pete Mardle is a well known athiest his desire to have a diverse and varied culture in Jalop means that a variety of religions are present throughout the nation. Since the nation's birth there had been underground pressure to adopt Islam as the national religion but President Mardle has been quoted as saying that while he respects the followers of Islam and all other religions he will not adopt a national religion nor allow others to put pressure on people to adopt a particular religion or way of life. On the day that democratic process emerged in Jalop citizens also confirmed that they were now happy with a mix of religions being present in Jalopian society and that they would not be pushing for one to be recognised as a national religion any time in the near future. However before long a new movement to have Sikhism recognised was making noise throughout Jalopian society. Military While fully committed to peace and diplomacy, Jalop still has a strong representative military that both keeps the peace and acts as a policing force at home but is fully trained should the need for international actions need to be taken. Jalop is a member of The Foreign Division (TFD) alliance and both the alliance's Beta Division military wing and Rogue Squadron, and is duty bound and willing to send military aid should it be requested by a fellow member nation. Following Jalop's first declaration of war, against IYIiKe following their attack on Jalalabad, the Jalopian Air Force (JAF) was founded with war aid received from TFD member Circlewood and consists of 20 AH-64 Apache helicopters. Trade & International Relations The Jalopian government has been quick seek out export and import trade routes and has committed to only trading with nations that are held in high esteem by the people of Jalop, the Blue team nations. One of the first reported trade deals set up was with the nation of Lunar Land and brought wheat and cattle into the country. The government also announced that was initially looking to import supplies of furs, oil, aluminium, lumber, water and rubber. At the start of November 2007 the government committed to a change in policy to pursue more agricultural resources to help the Jalopian citizens grow and develop, rather than the industrial resources previously sought out. Upon joining TFD, Jalop was able to quickly develop good relations with the nation of Farmers Land and their leader FarmGirl put together a $25k aid package to help the initial development of the country, as well as pledging future aid and advice. Jalop has also forged good relations with and receved war aid from Circlewood and completed two successful tech deals with Anthrax Love. Timeline 10/05/07 - Nation of Jalop formed. Pete Mardle announced as President amid much whooping and hollering. 10/06/07 - First trade deal signed with Lunar Land to bring and into the country. Jalopians excited at future prospect of fast food. 10/06/07 - Application to TFD accepted. Jalop becomes 59th member and is given membership number 051007-185. 10/07/07 - Jalop assigned to Alpha Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of new and emerging nations. 10/08/07 - $25k aid received from Farmers Land. Used for major improvements to national infrastructure as well as doubling the size of Jalop's military. 10/10/07 - Government reports two new trade deals, with New Hebrides for and image:furs.gif and with Rashton for and . 10/12/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one week old with huge firework display. 10/13/07 - Tech deal with Skulls announced. Brings in $3 million for 150 tech at a profit of approximately $420k. 10/13/07 - Major funding contributed to infrastructure building. Population rises above 2000 and harbour is built to improve trading potential. 10/14/07 - Trade deal struck with Durtdedoo to import and supplies. National brewery opens to supply Jalopians with huge quantities of . 10/16/07 - Trade deal with Lunar Land cancelled. Brewey closed due to 100% of Jalopians taking day off work sick. 10/16/07 - New trade deal signed with Jerushellen to import and . 10/17/07 - Trade deal cancelled by Jerushellen. 10/18/07 - Jalop moved to Bravo Division military wing of TFD, responsible for the mutual protection of developing nations. 10/18/07 - Trade deal signed with Cascada to import and . 10/19/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being two weeks old with massive firework display. 10/20/07 - Jalop goes to war for the first time as part of a TFD rogue squadron (also including Herbertland and Republique Genevoise) to attack IYIiKe following an attack on Jalalabad, a nation of the CMEA allied with TFD through the CDT. 10/20/07 - National security level moved to DEFCON 1. Ground attacks on IYIiKe claim 4.909 miles of land and $123.83, while destroying 5.688 infrastructure and 111 troops. 122 Jalopian soldiers are lost. 10/21/07 - Second wave of ground attacks sees Jalop lose 4 troops and kill 1 IYIiKe soldier. Jalop claims $118.76 and 4.069 miles of land while destroying 4.576 infrastructure. 10/22/07 - Jalopian troops withdrawn and return home heroes after IYIiKe army wiped out and country reduced to anarchy. 10/22/07 - $250k war aid received from fellow TFD member Circlewood, used to found Jalopian Air Force. First air strikes on IYIiKe destroy 3.58 infrastructure. 10/23/07 - Tech deal struck with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech at a profit of approximately $350k. First Bank of Jalop founded to help increase citizen's income. 10/24/07 - Second wave of airstrikes destroys 1.41 of IYIiKe infrastructure. Jalop awarded TFD Rogue Defense Award for contribution to war against IYIiKe. 10/24/07 - Two new resource trades announced, with Verizon for and and with Houses Of The Holy for and . 10/24/07 - Jalopian government warned that the economy is in a deep recession. When asked for an official response they pledge to lower interest rates. 10/27/07 - Jalopian scientists discover a cure for the flu. Due to the limited amount of vaccinations the government decide to keep the cure within the country and only vaccinate Jalopian citizens. 10/27/07 - War against IYIiKe over after TFD rogue squad wipes out all of IYiIKe's infrastructure. 11/01/07 - Jalopian government changes to Democracy following demands from citizens, who also declare that they are now happy embracing a mixture of religions across Jalopian society. 11/03/07 - £350k aid received from TFD as reward for war efforts against IYIiKe. Factory opens in capital Dahab to help reduce cost of building infrastructure. 11/03/07 - Defense condition level moved back to DEFCON 5 after retaliatory attacks from IYIiKe ruled out. 11/04/07 - Citizens celebrate Jalop being one month old with humungous firework display. 11/04/07 - Government cancels trade with Cascada and strikes new deal with Aiyana Land announced to import and . 11/05/07 - Second tech deal with Anthrax Love brings in $1.2 million for 50 tech at a profit of approximately $350k. 11/06/07 - President Mardle announces switch in government trade policy from industrial to agricultural and cancels trade deals with Durtdedoo and Rashton. 11/06/07 - Trade deal for and agreed with United Earth Govt. First franchise opens in Dahab. 11/12/07 - Rumours of underground movement to force recognition of Sikhism as national religion are rife in the Jalopian media. 11/14/07 - tech deal with fellow TFD nataion Pirilao brings in 1.2m. Second factory built in Dahab to help reduce the cost of infrastructure.